Vampire's Lust
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: What if Rasiel survived Bel's attack? What if he met a male red-headed vampire? What if he fell in love with him? What what does this new character have to do with Bel! Rasiel x OC. Bel x Fran. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"I knew this was going to happen. . ." A small blonde boy coughed out blood as he laid there on the cold and hard ground. Cuts were scattered all acrossed his body from his twin brother who murdered their parents, and tried to kill him. Luckily for him, he was able to act dead long enough for his brother to leave. Now he was struggling to stay alive as he crawled towards the forest. He knew he was going to run out of blood pretty soon, and he was prepared to die, even if it was by the hands of his arch rivel, his brother. "Looks like you won once. . .Congratulations. . ." he laid on his back and closed his eyes. A figured hovered over him, a young boy who looked to be around his age. He had red hair, green eyes, and a tall and thin frame. "Looks like I didn't have to kill this one. He's half dead any way." He mumbled as he bent down and grabbed the blonde boy by his hair, pulling him up so his neck met with his sharp fangs. The other child groaned and used the rest of his strength to push him away. The redhead looked down at him, noticing the bangs that once covered his eyes were moved to the side, revieling a dark purple hue. He blinked with amusument at the determination in those eyes. "Interesting." He said with a smirk. "I think I will take you with me." He dragged the boy through the woods, all the while his captive was trashing about and yelling. "Would you shut up? You're giving me a headache."

Once the strange child arrived at a place that appeared to be a castle, he threw his victim down on the couch, watching him as he panted with exhaustion. "What the hell. .do you want. ." the blonde huffed out. "Nothing much. Just your blood. I wonder how it tastes." He replied back coldly. "You're now my hostage, and I will use you as I see fit." He mumbled as he grabbed a First AID kit and started patching up the blonde. "I'm a hostage. .but you're healing me?"

"Of course. .Can't have my meal dying before I get to it. Or else it won't taste very good." After he did his best to stitch him up, he sat down by him on the couch. "Now. .tell me your name." The red head asked. The smaller boy groaned. "You can't command me what to do! I am a prince!" After he said that, the sharp toothed boy grinned widely and grabbed the blonde's hair, yanking his head forward. "Do you want to die. .?" He stared at him with intense, yet fearful eyes. ". . .My name is Rasiel." the blonde finally answered. ". . .Yours?"

"Zeorii." He threw the boy who called himself "Rasiel" against the couch, causing him to wince in pain. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Zeorii grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. Rasiel looked up at him. ". . .What the hell are you?" He asked, a bit afraid. "A vampire. .Duh." He rolled his eyes. "A fuckin' Russian one.~ So you don't want to mess with me, got it?~" the prince rolled his eyes. "Whatever. . .Freak."

A few miles away, another blonde made his way through the city, body covered in blood, crown shinning, and face gleaming with a grin. "No one can beat me. .~ No one can beat Prince the Ripper. .Shishishi~!"He twirled his knife between his fingers as he made his way to a hideout that held a group from the mafia. A group called "The Varia."

"And now. . .Let the games begin.~"


	2. Brother?

A few weeks had past, and Zeorii and Rasiel had gotten to know each other a bit more. "So you have a twin brother, huh? Is he as weak as you?" He smirked at the blonde, who in turn rolled his eyes. "Not as weak as you."

The red-head growled, but refrained from attacking him. "Kidding." The other rolled his eyes and snickered. "Shesheshe."

Zeorii grinned. "You have a cute laugh." He teased as he prodded his finger against the other's cheek. Rasiel turned crimson red and glared. "The hell? What kind of game are you playing?" He yelled, annoyed.

"No game, just saying the truth." He shrugged in reply and shifted his legs off the bed he was laying in, standing to his feet and stretching his arms over his head.

"Ahahaha. Right." The younger groaned and leaped off, standing next to him.

The vampire child looked over at the clock, slight anxiousness hit him. "Hn." He mumbled to himself and walked out. "Oi, what was with that look?" Rasiel asked as he followed him out the room.

"Well-" He was interrupted when a taller male grabbed him from the side. "That." He growled and pushed him away. Rasiel looked up at the new male, who was about half a foot taller than Zeorii, a black and red hat that sat upon redish-brown hair. "'Ello Bitch-chan.~" He grinned.

"Raito. My older brother." He announced and sighed. Rasiel looked between the two males, confused. "Eh-" Zeorii's brother moved quicker than the blonde could speak, before he knew it the older male was behind him in a flash and had his arms above his head. "What the hell?! Zeorii!" He growled and struggled to get free from him.

"Let 'em go, Raito. He's my prey." The red-head said smoothly without any emotions. "Fine fine, for now. But I won't let you have him forever.~ His blood smells way too sweet for someone like you."

"Where are the others?"

"As if you need to know, Bitch-chan." Raito grinned and waved off as he walked towards the window. "Until next time little brother." After he waved farewell he broke the window glass and jumped out.

Zeorii twitched with irritation. ". . .Did he really have to break the window. I am going to get him back for this."


End file.
